


Love is the cure

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff, Orgasm, Smut, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sex, Vampires, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turns into a vampire (or rather is in transition of being one) and he watches the reader from outside her window. Before the reader knows it, Dean's eating her out and uses his fangs to pleasure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the cure

You hadn’t seen Dean in quite a few days. The last time you hunted together, it didn’t turn out as planned and you almost lost the one thing that mattered to you the most—Dean. It was suppose to be simple hunt as you and Dean had planned to raid the vampire nest just outside of Atlanta, Georgia and beheading all of them with all of yours and Dean’s rage of losing Sam after he fell in the pit. Well, that sounded good when you’d planned it in your head, but you forgot all about the confounding variables in your plan. As you and Dean had walked into the nest with nothing but machetes, you’d forgotten that there were more vampires than what you had accounted for. One of the Vampires had gotten to you from behind and you felt his bloody wrist near your mouth. He held you tight so you couldn’t move. His wrist was bleeding heavily—he bit himself so he could feed you his blood and turn you into one of them but Dean had asked him to stop. The vamp was ready to put his wrist on your mouth but Dean talked him into taking him instead. You protested and screamed Dean’s name as you saw the vamp approaching him, picking up your machete from the ground and proceeding towards the vamp. He warned you that if you took even a single step, he would kill Dean instead of turning him. You looked into Dean’s eyes as they glistened with love for you but fear of becoming something he hunted. You couldn’t let Dean become a vampire to save you so you ran towards the vamp with your weapon and sliced his head away from his body only to find out that it was too late. 

When you got back to the motel, you put up a fight with Dean and screamed at him for putting your life before his. Your eyes were red from all the crying and Dean had asked you to calm down but you couldn’t. You felt guilt building up in your heart and you kissed Dean, promising him to find a cure. He’d pulled you away in the middle of the kiss and turned away from you. He could hear your heart beat and the blood in your veins, flow. He couldn’t resist and his fangs started growing right in front of you as his eye went all blood-red. He had asked you to run but you ignored him. He came closer to you, showing off all his fangs and he begged you to leave before he could hurt you. You kissed his cheek while he controlled the beast inside him, and left the room. 

It had been four days since the incident and everyday, you would go out and hold a vampire captive, until you got information about the alpha male of the nest. You found out through a fellow hunter that the cure for vampirism was a spell and only the alpha knew it. You tortured every living soul out of the vamps for information but you’d been unsuccessful considering they were ridiculously loyal to their alpha. Dean, in the meanwhile, followed you everywhere without you knowing. He was worried you might hurt yourself worse than what he could do to you. By the time it was nightfall of the fourth night, you were exhausted and nowhere close to what you had been looking for. Your body was sore from all the torture you gave the vamps and your mind was sore from all the sleepless nights that you had spent. You missed Dean like he was air to your lungs. You couldn’t breathe without him and you felt a hole inside your heart as both the brothers had been away. You laid on your bed of a different motel room and held your head in your hands as thoughts of Dean came to your mind and tears emerged. The time when he’d taken you on a date and when you’d first had sex with him. You could still remember how he’d cupped his hands on your cheeks and kissed you while he ground his hard member against your womanhood as he gently laid you on the bed. You had kissed him passionately for almost 30 minutes before taking his jeans and shirt off. You had teased him in a red laced panty by rubbing your ass against his erection as you ground yourself in his lap. His hands had sprawled all over you and they played with your breast, leaving you in ecstasy. You’d made him come without even taking off his boxers and he had gotten a revenge on you by pumping himself into you harder than you’d ever imagined in your life. He came inside of you—making you feel the purest of pleasures. You’d never enjoyed sex with anyone else more than what Dean had offered you.

Thinking about sex with Dean, you’d fallen asleep but your unconscious mind had made your hand slip into your panties and you fingers had started caressing your clit. You moved across your bed as your fingers felt like Dean’s tongue in your dreams. You groaned as your moist clit had started building up the ecstasy. Dean had been looking at you from the window outside of your motel room. He’d missed you as much as you did him and that made him get out of his bed and come looking for you. He had no idea what caused you to get aroused but you surely made him hard enough for him to reach his hand down and gently rub himself. He moaned in the darkness and couldn’t take the pain anymore. He decided to break into your room—trying not to make a sound to wake you up. He looked down at the bed you were in—touching yourself, and he made an effort to slowly slid your panties down with your pajama pants. You moved a little, not taking your hands off of your heat. Dean unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down with his boxers and pulled out his throbbing hard member into his hand. He started stroking it gently as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend touch herself as her fingers caressed the folds of her clit with easy strokes. Dean always loved it when you touched yourself and lifted your breasts with every breath you took—moving your beautiful body like a wave. A pleasure moan escaped your lips, “Dean…” You whispered as fresh blood rushed through your body. He could hear your blood rushing through your pipes but his sex needed him more than his hunger, especially when he knew you were thinking about him while touching yourself. He stroked himself harder, matching your rhythm. He let out a moan himself, forgetting that you were right in front of him. You woke up before you could have your orgasm and pointed your gun that was below your pillow—at exposed Dean. 

“Dean?” you were a little surprised to see him in your room. 

You lowered your gun as you saw him approaching you, his member still in his hand, and he kiss you just like he’d kissed you the first time you had sex with him. You didn’t resist your boyfriend from kissing you as you held him by his neck. He had stopped stroking himself by now and his hand was on your clit, caressing it ever so gently. 

“Oh, Dean…” You moaned in his mouth as you felt his warm fingers on your wetness. 

“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t resist seeing you touch yourself as you thought about me.” He said as he pulled away from the kiss. He’d stopped rubbing your womanhood to see what you thought about him staying over for the night.

“Please, Dean, don’t stop” You whispered desperately as you pulled him into a kiss and started stroking him. You earned a satisfactory groan from Dean, on your touch. 

“Eat me” You whispered in his ears, seductively. 

He pushed you aggressively on the bed so you were laid on your back and he knelt on the floor, pulling your waist to bring you by the rim of the bed. He lifted your legs to place them on his shoulders and spreads your legs to leans down, tongue flicking out, making a quick swipe up your folds. You felt like you were in the heaven of pure ecstasy. He found your clit rather quickly and started sucking on it. The slurping sound that came from below your body turned you on even more. 

“Dean…” you cried your boyfriends name.

As your pleasure built up, you found your boyfriend mouth a little too sharp. The sharp object brought pain to your folds as he pulled on them but quickly turned into pleasure. You looked down at Dean only to find his fangs had come forth. You chuckled out a breathless laugh as you panted upon the sudden sharp sensation. He nibbled on your folds and licked your juice as he slid two fingers inside you. You cried out in pleasure as your enjoyment doubled. He pushed them in and out of you faster than you could imagine.

“Dean, I’m, I’m…” You panted heavily as you were approaching. “No…no… baby please, I want you. I need you” you breathed as he pulled away from you before you could release yourself. 

“I’m about to fuck you so hard baby girl. Now, where do you need me?” He teased with a grin on his face. 

“I need you inside me, Dean!” He smiled teasingly as he crawled up over you and placed himself at your entrance. He slid himself him entirely into you and your back ached out of pleasure. 

“Like this?” He said as he pulled himself out. 

“Please Dean, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me like you own me.” You said in desperation. He slid himself into you again and you felt his hands reach your back and he turned you over so you were now on top of him. 

“Ride me baby girl” He said as he held you by your waist. You lifted yourself to ride his length. You moaned with every thrust as you held your hands on Dean’s chest. You leaned forwards a little to find the perfect angle that would give you the maximum pleasure. As your hands rested on Dean’s chest, your arm squeezed your boobs together and your breast bounced making Dean fix his eyes on them. Dean helped you move as he grabbed your ass and thrummed you on him. 

“Dean, I’m close” You said as his length stretched you out.

“Not yet baby” He said breathlessly. 

“Dean…” You let out a faint scream as your orgasm built up but you couldn’t release yourself. You kept moving up and down your boyfriend even though you were almost about to come and overloading yourself with all the pleasure. 

“Dean, honey, Please, Let me come please. Fuck” You cried in pleasure induced pain. Your body ached and your muscles contracted as you pleaded Dean to let you come around him. 

“Come for me (Y/N).” Dean moaned in ecstasy as he helped you lay on your back and he bit your neck with his vamp teeth, trying not to be harsh enough for blood to ooze out of your skin. He thrusted himself two times before you cried out his name as you came. Your muscles relaxed. He pounded himself into you a few more time as he kissed and nibbled your lower lips. He exploded into you with a loud groan and you placed your hands in his hair as you helped him release entirely into you. His body dropped on yours and you held him tight against yourself—not wanting to let him go. He slowly slid himself by your side and pulled himself out of you. He held you by your waist and pulled you into him. You rested your head on his chest as your fingers playfully traced his chiseled chest. 

“I’m gonna have to leave once my testosterone gets back to normal and I become a blood craving half-vamp, half-hunter, thing!” He chuckled with you and kissed the top of your head as he held you into his embrace.

“Yea! and Dean, I’m trying my best to find the cure.” You said as you leaned upward and kissed his chin.

“I know you are. I love you, baby.” He leaned against your forehead to kiss you as you closed your eyes. 

“I love you too, Dean” You said as you snuggled closer to him, pulling the covers up to your chest.


End file.
